


A strange, yet adorable proposal

by SnowyShipsLogicality



Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moceit - Freeform, Swearing, one sentence in all caps, one sexual innuendo bc remus, rated teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality
Summary: Remus wants to propose to Logan. And he asks for help (and support)
Relationships: Background Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A strange, yet adorable proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is incredibly funny. I have peaked

Remus had no idea what he was doing.

Well, he doesn't really know what he’s doing most of the time, but this was important.

He was planning to propose to Logan, his boyfriend of 2 years.

_Crap, I need to focus._ Roman was good at this sappy romantic shit, right? Remus doesn’t like calling Roman for help, but he has to swallow his pride now.

“Hey Remus,” Roman answered after two rings.

“Hey, Ro bro. I need your help,” Remus said.

“Hold up, you need _my_ help? My pretty face does not belong in jail.”

“I don’t need your help with crimes, Ro. This is different.”

“Oh really, what is it?”

“Um,” _Wait, I’m stuttering what is happening??_ “I’m… about to propose to Logan and I need help because I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” Remus mumbled.

Silence, then Roman suddenly screamed like someone was trying to murder him.

“WAIT WHAT!? YOU’RE SERIOUS!?” Roman kept screaming and shouting and just generally being the most annoying brother in existence.

Remus took his phone away from his ear. “Yes, geez! Can you help me now!?”

“Ok, Re.” Roman finally stopped shouting. “But we’ll need all the help we can get.”

____________________________________________

Remus was currently at a ring shop with Roman and Patton. Roman decided to bring Patton along since he’s Logan’s brother and would know his preferences.

“This ring is so pretty!” Patton gasped. He said this about every ring they saw today.

“I know, Pat. But which one of these would Logan like? And that ring looks like something you would like but Logan wouldn’t,” Roman said.

“Can you guys please help me pick a ring?” Remus said anxiously.

Patton analyzed the rings. “Well Logan’s favorite color is dark blue, and he likes simple things.”

They kept looking for the perfect engagement ring (and Patton and sometimes Roman would get distracted). Later, Remus found a two toned black ring. The top part was midnight black, and the bottom part was ocean blue.

Remus held it up. “It’s perfect.”

Roman and Patton agreed.

____________________________________________

Logan just came back from his job at the library. He noticed that Remus was not home.

_Don’t tell me he’s breaking the law again._

After that thought passed his mind, he received a text from Remus.

**Your Trash Goblin:** _ey can you go to the park where you like watching the stars?_

 **Feral Scientist BF:** _Alright, but why?_

 **Your Trash Goblin:** _i’ll tell u there_

 **Your Trash Goblin:** _oh and ro says you have to dress up 4 sum reason_

 **Feral Scientist BF:** _What time do I have to arrive?_

 **Your Trash Goblin:** _7pm_

Logan remembered the outfit he bought a few weeks ago. Maybe it was the time to wear it.

____________________________________________

Remus was fiddling with his _way too fancy_ shirt. He wanted Logan to hurry up so he could get it the proposal over with. But at the same time, he wanted the moment to never come.

Roman, Patton, and their friends have decided to tag along. Remus let them so that he wouldn’t feel _too_ nervous.

Patton gave him a thumbs-up. “You’re doing great Remus!”

“I fucking doubt that. He’s trembling,” Virgil quipped. 

“Yes, reminding Remus that he’s trembling is _totally_ helping his anxiety Virgil,” Patton’s husband, Janus said.

They heard footsteps, and everyone went back to their hiding spots.

Logan was wearing his usual tie, a dark blue vest he has seen him wear, and a black dress shirt. But what surprised him was that he was wearing a pencil skirt. And fishnet leggings.

He also wore his other pair of glasses that Remus always said made him look like a cat, and right now it was making him look really hot.

_I definitely want this hot librarian to be my husband._

“What was that?” Logan asked. _Oh shit, he said that out loud._

“Was just saying you look hot, Nerd,” Remus answered.

“Thank you. I found this outfit a few weeks ago. At first I was doubtful that I would look good in this, but I guess I can be wrong sometimes.”

  
Remus laughed. “Lo, you’re hot in anything you wear. Even when you’re not wearing anything.”

Logan blushed at the suggestive comment. “Ok Remus, why are we here?”

_Oh crap, he needed to focus._

“Logan, you have been putting up with my shit for 2 years. A-and even though I don’t usually say it, I love you. From your nerdiness to your weird addiction to jam.” Remus was on one knee. “So… what I’m saying is… will you be my weird and hot librarian husband?”

Logan had his hands clasped over his mouth. _Holy shit he doesn’t know any social cues what does this mean??_

“I..” Logan was still not removing his hands. “Despite that _unusual_ proposal, I would enjoy being — Logan took his hands off his mouth, revealing a small smile — “your unconventional and flaming hot librarian spouse.”

Remus had never been happier. He slid the ring onto Logan’s finger.

Everything was perfect, then-

“WOO!” Roman was _way_ too excited for this stuff.

Oh right, their friends were hiding behind a bush.

“Roman, why were you hiding behind there?” Logan asked.

Patton appeared from another bush. “We wanted to see how the proposal would go!”

Janus appeared behind his husband, holding a camera. “And we recorded the proposal for you, so you’re welcome.”

Virgil came out from behind a tree. “Remus also needed the moral support, he was nervous.”

Logan sighed. “Guys, I appreciate giving your support, but couldn’t you give us some privacy?”

Remus kissed his now fiancé. “Ignore them calculator watch, we’re engaged now.”

Logan laughed. “That we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ring I was describing is actually a wedding ring (apparently engagement rings and wedding rings are different) but since the ring looked nice (and also wouldn't buying only one ring for both engagement and wedding be cheaper?) I used it in this fic
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
